This invention relates generally to carriers for IC devices, and particularly to carriers for IC devices or components with pins extending downwardly from the undersides of the devices.
IC, or integrated circuit, devices are electronic devices that typically take the configuration of small rectangular blocks (e.g., one-half inch wide by one inch long) from which a number of pins project downwardly. The block contains the integrated circuit. The downwardly projecting pins, usually arranged in parallel rows, provide electrical access and mechanical support for the device.
During assembly of the IC devices, a base with the pins attached is joined to an upper portion containing the integrated circuit. The pins are long, low in structural strength, and easy to bend. Great care has to be taken in transporting the devices, e.g. during such assembly operations, to avoid bending or otherwise damaging the pins.
One approach is to transport the devices in carriers designed for the purpose. Such carriers support the devices in ways that keep the pins relatively safe from damage. One such carrier, for example, has a body with open ended slots deeper than the height of the pins. The width of the slots is selected so that the edges of the IC device ride on the edges of the slots. A succession of devices may be inserted in a slot and slid along to be removed.
Such a carrier has limitations. The width of the slots must be carefully chosen and may be appropriate only for some devices and not others. Care must be shown in inserting IC devices into the slots so that pins are not bent. Random loading or unloading of devices on the carrier is difficult. There are opportunities for improvements in carriers for IC devices (or components, such as the bases, of such devices).
It is an object of the invention to provide carriers for IC devices that are inexpensive and convenient to use, that allow quick and easy random loading and unloading of devices on the carrier, and that minimize damage or bending of pins of the devices.